Angalmo Kitaneth
Name: Angalmo Kitaneth Age: 263 Race: Altmer Height: 6'7" Birthsign: The Lover Class: Nobleman (In Alinor and Valenwood), Landowner (in Skyrim) Title: Heir Presumptive of Southpoint Appearance Angalmo is tall and very skinny. He is not a very strong Mer, due to his weak constitution and his war wound (see Background). Unlike most Altmer, he prefers the sword over magic, so he has very agile arms. His eyes are a perfect light almond color. He has perfectly groomed light brown hair. Weapons Swept hilt rapier (ceremonial blade) http://www.preferred...ept-Hilt-Ra.jpg Cyrodiilic Elven Longsword (from Oblivion) http://the-elder-scr...n/LongSword.png Skills Due to his studying Bosmeri sword techniques for 20 years, he is very knowledgable with the sword. Although, due to his current condition, he is not the swordsman he once used to be. He's an excellent and very influential speaker. He is not very good yet, but he is learning to play the lute. Clothing Fine clothes http://www.slofslair...bes-finery1.jpg He also has a set of Thalmor robes (for ceremonial purposes) that were tailored just to his liking. http://skyrim.nexusm...-1355516633.jpg Miscellaneous Items Deed to his property, inkwell, writing material, 1,000 Septims Personality Very sensible Mer, and can see both sides of an argument, although he more often than not sides with the Thalmor. He prefers to study in his library than practice fighting, and he is obsessed with attaining knowledge and wealth. Major flaw He is too focused on gaining wealth that he sometimes forgets what's really important: his wife and two kids. Also, he has an extremely weak constitution and gets sick quite frequently. Background Born to an extremely rich noble family on the outskirts of Alinor, he is the fourth child of eight. Because he is one of the middle children in his family, he was often overlooked and did not get much time with his parents. Thus, he spent most of his youth in the royal court of Alinor, as well as the royal library. After the Oblivion Crisis and the rise of the Thalmor, he would stay in Alinor for only another fourty years, after which, he would leave for Valenwood. Upon his arrival in Valenwood, Angalmo would travel throughout the province for the next twenty-three years, learning the ways of Bosmeri sword fighting. In his time in Valenwood, Angalmo fell utterly in love with the place. He wished to spend the rest of his life here, but he also wanted to travel and see the world. So, in 4E 64, he went to nearby Elsweyr. He would stay in Elsweyr for four years, and then move on to Black Marsh. He was only in Black Marsh for one year when he was taken by an extreme illness. He was rushed back to Alinor, where he was treated by some of the best doctors in the city. He took months to recover, but when he did, he went back to Black Marsh. This time he only suffered minor illnesses, and after a second year in Black Marsh, he decided it was time to see Cyrodiil. He spent the next hundred years traveling Tamriel, until Frostfall, 4E 171, when the Great War began. He was in Anvil when the war started, and he was trapped in Cyrodiil, as all borders with the Dominion were immediately closed. Panicking, he went south, towards the southern Cyrodiil border. He desperately tried several times to cross the border, but he failed every time, as his path was blocked by Imperial soldiers. Then, on one lucky night, he came across some Dominion scouts. They helped him across the border, and once back in Dominion territory, he hurried to Alinor. Upon his return, he decided to buy a commission as an officer in the Dominion Army, and was promptly sent to a regiment stationed at Arenthia. He won a great many battles, but on one fateful day in 4E 174, near the city of Skingrad, he took an arrow in the knee. No longer as agile as he was before, he was forced to return home, once again. For the rest of the war, he helped out on the home front, helping the poor and the wounded soldiers who returned from battle, giving aid to the sick, and supporting the war effort. After the war, he moved to Southpoint, in Valenwood. This time living their full-time. He bought a house in the city and was immediately accepted into the community of nobles in the city. One night, in 4E 179, he was invited to a party thrown by the Count of Southpoint. There, he met the Count's daughter, Gwillariel. The two almost immediately fell in love, and a year later, they were married. They had two children and, in 4E 201, Angalmo decided to buy an estate in Skyrim for the two to raise their children. Angalmo had been to the Rift before, and he had fallen in love with it. His Title The reason he and his wife are heir(ess) presumptive, or heir(ess) at all is because Gwillariel's mother died almost a century before, in childbirth with her second daughter. The count never remarried because he loved his wife so much. And so, with no male heirs, the oldest daughter (Gwillariel) is now the heiress. She married Angalmo, thus making him heir presumptive. After the count of Southpoint dies, Angalmo and his wife will move back to Valenwood to claim Gwillariel's inheritance. Now I know I'm going out on a limb giving Valenwood and Alinor the same system of nobility as Cyrodiil, but the fact is that too little is currently known about how nobility works there, and we must fill in the blanks with our own speculation. Notes *Wife and kids are not joining him at first.